Talk:Hinata Hyūga
holy **** Someone had moved Hinata from Hyuga to Uzumaki, but I reverted it back. Question is, did I do right? Maybe it should be moved? But in that case we would have to move Mito to Senju and Kushina to Namikaze or not?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:45, November 6, 2014 (UTC) : Nah, its just like Kushina didn't take Minato's surname (to our knowledge), and with Hinata being from a prestigious clan, it is very likely she didn't take Naruto's surname. Either way, we don't know, so Hyūga is fine. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:49, November 6, 2014 (UTC) : Kushina would have been Namikaze, not Senju, though. - Alexdhamp (talk) 20:27, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, made a typo.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Medical-nin I believe Hinata should have a Medical Ninjutsu appendix the abilities sections of her page because she has been shown to use the Mystical Palm Technique (that can obviously be listed as anime only as every other character's jutsu that only appear in the anime) along with the fact that she relocated Naruto's shoulder with the Gentle Fist: it was a medical usage of the Gentle Fist, and believe it or not, Medical-nin also do other stuff beside using the Mystical Palm Technique. Medical-nin must also know about poisons, medicine, herbs, anatomy, etc. And we've seen that in both manga and anime Hinata has demonstrated the necesary knowledge to, as I request, put "Mystical Palm Technique" in her Jutsu list and create a Medical Ninjutsu appendix with all the instances where she's put her knowlegde in medicine, anatomy, etc both in anime in manga, in the abilities section. She may not be a Medical-nin per se but she has knowledge in it and that goes beyond using the "Mystical Palm Technique". Edit: If she was to be listed as "medical-nin" it would be put "medical-nin (anime only) as well. Habibi0 (talk) 22:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Where was it stated that she is 161cm in The Last?? I am removing that until proof is given. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : From the sketches we were given? Hinata grew 1 centimeter.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I would love to see those sketches, because I checked saiyanisland and this site itself and have not seen her new height at all. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : Give me a bit. The sketch dump thread on Narutoforums is extremely long.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 04:29, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok cool, I will wait here. and btw If you find the heights for Konohamaru, Hanabi, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara and Temari and whoever else is missing that info on the site let me know. I have already added Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Tenten, and Rock Lee's heights. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 04:43, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Romaji and Kanji for Byakugan Princess i know it's kinda strange to talk about the romaji and kanji of "Byakugan Princess", but it's worth a try. For romaji, it's either Byakugan-hime or Byakugan-ōjo in my opinion. So what do you think? Kunoichi101 (talk) 03:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :I think that if you give me a source, I can provide you with the Japanese stuff. ;) • Seelentau 愛 議 03:20, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::it wasn't from a soucre actually. it somehow came out my mind upon seeing the title. 白眼姫 is also a kanji i made up. well can't be sure if it's acceptable. =.=' Kunoichi101 (talk) 03:27, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I mean, where was she called "Byakugan Princess"? • Seelentau 愛 議 02:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::In the movie, of course. Toneri addresses Hinata when she was finally captured. Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:40, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ah, you've already watched the movie? o.ô • Seelentau 愛 議 02:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::uh no... i read about that part from Hinata's article which i thought of thinking romaji and kanji like Byakugan-hime. =.=' i'd rather watch the whole movie with English sub version. Kunoichi101 (talk) 03:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::She just probably read spoilers posted on tumblr and forums. I've seen them myself.--'NinjaSheik' 04:26, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::To NinjaSheik-chan: Actually, i never did... T>T. All I did was making a kanji and romaji for Byakugan Princess... The only proof I ever made and think of XO Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:31, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Cooperation Justu Maybe add something like add a section about cooperation justu Hinata has used with Neji and Naruto? Justin Holland (talk) 00:37, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :The only cooperation justu she's ever used is the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:05, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::agree with Sarutobii. some cooperation jutsu with Neji and/or Naruto are somehow video game only such as the Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:55, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Popularity Polls The Hinata page writes "Hinata is popular in Naruto character popularity polls, frequently making it into the top 10. As of the eighth poll, Hinata had more overall votes than Sakura, making her the most popular female character of the series." This is plain wrong because if you add the votes from polls 1 through 8 you get 17,267 votes for Sakura and 14,806 votes for Hinata. If you add polls 1 through 10 you get 25,360 votes for Sakura and 25,112 votes for Hinata. Freezer-sama (talk) 12:01, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Oh man you really serious about this. -_- No your math is wrong(and you should feel wrong). Kishi in the latest interview confirmed, that no matter how much he tried to make Sakura popular, Hinata was more popular. So no trivia won't be changed ./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:06, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::If you don't believe my numbers then you should do the math yourself. ::I think the page should display that in the recent poll Hinata was the female with most votes. Just that. Anything else could be seen as biased. --Freezer-sama (talk) 12:32, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::The phrase "overall votes" is incorrect. To my knowledge you don't need to ask permission to edit an article, so just change it? — Moonrise4 (talk) 12:47, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::What's wrong in your math is not arithmetics but methodology. You can't just sum up votes from 15 years long polls and show them as one, this is plain wrong. Sakura is MC(Main char)(which mean she has more frame time) and Hinata is SC(side char)(which mean less to none frame time) yet she was 5 times most popular FC(female char) just like Sakura, which makes her more popular(And she apperead only twice in manga from 4-th to 7-th polls). But you can replace overall votes with overall polls to make it more correct. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:57, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::The same argument can be applied to Iruka-sensei to make him the most popular character in Naruto if we're arguing about character popularity. Also in overall polls Sakura has more overall votes. I'm going to change the bullet point in the Hinata page to something more neutral. Freezer-sama (talk) 13:18, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Change it to more correct. You may like Sakura and don't like Hinata idk but fact is given Hinata is most popular FC in series and if you hide that i will change it back. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 13:26, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::You seem to have a nasty personality. Take it easy buddy this is just the Internet. If you want you can have a look at my changes. Freezer-sama (talk) 13:47, December 16, 2014 (UTC) your false changes @freezer-sama. i gave a reason after reverting your edit. it's junk trivia. Munchvtec (talk) 13:49, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :What? All I did was change "Hinata is popular in Naruto character popularity polls, frequently making it into the top 10. As of the eighth poll, Hinata had more overall votes than Sakura, making her the most popular female character of the series. " to "Hinata is popular in Naruto character popularity polls, frequently making it into the top 10. In the eighth poll, Hinata had more votes than Sakura." :And I don't understand why it can't just say "Hinata is popular in Naruto character popularity polls, frequently making it into the top 10. In the last poll, Hinata had more votes than Sakura." instead of just flat out writing "is the most popular female character of the series" like it is right now. That reads off as biased. Freezer-sama (talk) 13:57, December 16, 2014 (UTC) i gave my reason which is the good reason. if i must repeat myself. There is no reason to say that hinata is more popular then sakura. That's like saying sakura is more popular then temari, hayate, ebisu etc. Munchvtec (talk) 13:59, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :You're confusing me with someone else. My revisions were swiftly changed. If you look at the Hinata page now, that's not what I wrote concerning popularity polls. All I did was modify the original text to "Hinata is popular in Naruto character popularity polls, frequently making it into the top 10. In the eighth poll, Hinata had more votes than Sakura." Freezer-sama (talk) 14:04, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Your not listening...it DOES NOT NEED TO BE STATED THAT SHE HAS MORE VOTES THEN SAKURA! alright. Munchvtec (talk) 14:05, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::You added Hinata had more votes than Sakura to somehow hide line you deleted about most popular female character of the series which why you did incorrect edit. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 14:09, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::This is going no where fast. If anything it should just say that Hinata frequently makes it into the top 10 and that as of the last poll she was the female character with the most votes. Just that folks! Freezer-sama (talk) 14:12, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Don't go around around telling us what to do...make a thread about it or something and come to consensus. Munchvtec (talk) 14:14, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Isn't that the point of a talkpage? I started a thread but it got closed and I was referred to the talkpages. It seems that I'll have to appeal to a higher plane now. Freezer-sama (talk) 14:21, December 16, 2014 (UTC) go for it buddy. (jesus this is over) Munchvtec (talk) 14:22, December 16, 2014 (UTC) for those wanting a source http://40.media.tumblr.com/0592be3e34fa89ba001aa7d0b6acf568/tumblr_ngmv9m9RbC1rb8dpoo1_1280.png she is definitely 163cm in the last ItachiWasAHero (talk) 09:50, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Why the black dress from the movie is not being allowed to be added to the mini-gallery in the main article? Ronnyfm (talk) 20:37, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :it's because someone didn't put an image rationale due to following the image policy. Kunoichi101 (talk) 08:00, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack This was a new technique Hinata used in the last, where she combined her regular Twin Lion Fists attack with Hamura's chakra in order to break the Tenseigan machine. Someone should add it to her jutsu info box Yahyanime (talk) 16:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) bumpYahyanime (talk) 16:23, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :The movie-only techniques don't appear in the infoboxes. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:45, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hamura Chakra = ALL chakra natures too? Since Hinata received/awakened Hamura's chakra from Hamura doesn't that imply like getting his brother Hagoromo's chakra that you gain the ability to use all the chakra natures too? She's the only person capable of destroying the Energy Vessel and she received his chakra and he had all natures too. That and she floated in the end of the movie implying she has the flight ability like Naruto, Obito, and Madara have/had I'm one of those people who admit that if we don't see it it probably isn't true unless it's an educated guess, but this is one of those educated guesses where it makes the most sense. Like give her all elements and label (Movie Only) next to them type of moment since the movie is canon. Food for thought Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't this also mean she has Six Paths Chakra as well as having the 5 nature elements? I mean, Truth Seeker Balls contain six Paths Chakra, no? And since Hamura had TSBs, that would mean his chakra too would be Six Paths chakra, right? Meaning the chakra Hinata received from Hamura was in fact Six Paths chakra. I mean,heck, we even saw her showing levitation abilities near the end of the film when her and Naruto kissed.Yahyanime (talk) 14:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) We don't even know if Hamura's charka gives someone chakra natures, Hamura's Truth seeker balls doesn't contain Six Paths Chakra, and she wasn't flying. --Kuroiraikou (talk) 14:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :So then why is Hamura listed with all the elements on his page? Naruto gained the chakra natures of the bijuus through taking in their chakras, why doesn't this logic apply to Hinata's case? No, Hamura has Six Paths chakra one way or another, given that he has the Six Paths seal. Hinata was definitely displaying some sort of flying/floating/levitating abilities at the end of the movie when she shared a kiss with Naruto. If not, explain to me what exactly was going on in that final scene. Yahyanime (talk) 18:21, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Fudge no. Hamura only has all the elements because he has the TSB. Transferring chakra does not mean one gains all the elements. 15:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah but according to the movie, novel, and other sources Hamura gave all of his chakra to Hinata like how Hagoromo did so to Naruto and Sasuke giving them all nature types, a Rinnegan, and Sage Powers. They only gained thoughs AFTER the chakra transfer. Shouldn't the same rules apply for his brother who had the same powers? Shock Dragoon (talk) 16:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I wonder did he actually give her chakra at all, from what i remember he only gave her that vision asking her to stop him and that's it. I know the only reason she could destroy the Tenseigan was because there was a Juinjutsu placed on it, only someone with Hamura's blood could touch it.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 16:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : She said she has "Hamura's chakra within (me) as well" when she and Naruto fought Toneri Shock Dragoon (talk) 16:37, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::When? I've seen that fight multiple times don't remember hearing that.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 16:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::No she definitely received his chakra, given that she herself said she has it and the fact that her chakra turned from blue to purple. Hagoromo didn't give them nature types. They have them because of the databook. Hinata doesn't have the five elements in the databook. Therefore, she won't get them here. 16:53, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Hinata says she has Hamura's chakra because Toneri mentioned that her Hyuga clan has Hamura's blood, Hinata was entrusted with the task of destroying the Tenseigan because she had pure Hyuga chakra, so normally she had Hamura's chakra all the time it is special chakra that protects them from chakra draining attacks and so she was able to share her chakra with Naruto. Hagoromo was actually shown to give his chakra to Naruto and Sasuke and they got special powers like new modes along with TSB and Rinnegan so they had 5 natures.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 17:24, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't just have your 1000 year old ancestor's chakra just by being their child, you either are a transmigrant ot gain/receive it by some other means. No where was it said that the Hyuga inherited Hamura's chakra, but simply his blood being his children. Alas, the simple fact that her chakra colour changed and that she herself said she has Hamura's chakra is all that needs to be said and shown for us to say she did in fact receive chakra from her ancestor. Yahyanime (talk) 18:21, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree Hinata has Hamura's chakra, evident from the two facts :::*She told Naruto that Hamura's chakra was flowing in her body. :::*The purple coloured aura. :::The assumption that Toneri has 5 nature was made because he was able to use Truth-Seeking Balls, similarly Naruto was able to use them as well and Sasuke had Rinnegan so they had all five elemental nature transformation but we can't say Hinata has five natures just because she was able to fly or transfer her chakra and her aura was purple in colour, mainly because she was given chakra to destroy Tenseigan energy vessel not just to fight anyone, granted Hamura's chakra gives the ability to fly, how can we be so sure that it grants all nature transformation.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 19:02, March 12, 2015 (UTC)